At The Beginning
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: This is a short song fic about Isaac and Ivan. The song is At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Plus this is dedicated to Gaywitch aka Daivd.


Authors Note: Hey, this is a song fic and yea. I've never done a songfic so this is my first one. Er, I haven't beaten the TLA yet, I'm stuck. I uhh just beat the Jupiter Light house and just beat Magma Rock. Kay.  
  
Another thing to say is, the song is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, the song is called At The Beginning and is in the movie Anastasia.  
  
Now, I have one more thing. This whole fic is dedicated to my buddy David! Yes, aka Gaywitch to all those people who don't read bios. I don't plan on telling him that this fic is up or dedicated to him. He may never read this fic, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Although I own a Sliver Moon.  
  
At The Beginning  
  
Ivan laughed along as he stood with Isaac celebrating the fact they lit the lighthouse's. All had a good time and now were just laughing telling stories of what had happened. After about five minutes of it though Ivan felt like he should go outside.  
  
Ivan looked around as the sun started to set and turned around as someone spoke up braking him from his focus, "Ivan?"  
  
We were strangers,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Never dreaming what we have to go through,  
  
No here we are,  
  
I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
Ivan looked to see Isaac walking up towards him grinning, Ivan looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"  
  
Isaac grinned and stood next to Ivan and said, "Nothing."  
  
Ivan laughed and felt so safe, so calm. Then a feeling hit him, 'I'm in love! I can't believe this, I'm in love with Isaac. I could never get him, he makes everybody feel safe. If he tried he could have any girl, not a guy. He's normal, unlike a stupid kid who can't fix the fact that he's different.'  
  
Isaac said something braking his concentration again, "Ivan, could we talk."  
  
No one told me I was going to find you,  
  
Unexpected to what you did to my heart,  
  
But with a halo's hold,  
  
You were there to remind me,  
  
Ivan was shocked feeling like he was in some fairy tale, "Uhh sure. What's wrong."  
  
Isaac looked like he was ashamed of something and said, "Nothing is wrong. At least I hope nothing's wrong. Thing is though, I feel like your right."  
  
Ivan felt like he knew the answer but still asked the question, "What do you mean."  
  
Isaac chuckled and put his hand on Ivan's cheek, Ivan put his hand on his hand as Isaac spoke in a soft gentle voice, "Ivan, don't you see. I feel so happy being around you. I feel like nothing could stop me when I'm next to you."  
  
Ivan trembled as Isaac put his face closer to his.  
  
This is the start,  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
Ivan felt his lips rub across his, amazingly it wasn't some weak kiss but inside it was some desire, first it was a gentle kiss but they both went in for more. Ivan though was nipping at his lips but both seemed to know when it was safe to brake apart.  
  
"I love you Ivan."  
  
Ivan smiled and replied, "I love you too."  
  
Both boys smiled and had there arms wrapped around each others waist starring at the setting sun. Ivan snuggled closer feeling the heat of felt so safe, so calm. Ivan looked up to see that Isaac was looking back and blushed a bit but Ivan put his hand up and gently made him look back down, "You'll never leave me right?"  
  
Isaac smiled and said, "Yea, I wont leave you, but will you leave me?"  
  
Ivan inched himself close and said, "I wont leave you."  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the story's true,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you,  
  
Ivan woke up and looked around, 'Where am I? I remember falling asleep with Isaac but where is he."  
  
Ivan got up and looked around to see where he was. He was in a room on top of the bed. There were a few items but not much after that.  
  
Ivan got up and looked around to see he wasn't wearing his boots and cape. He looked up to see the door opening and Isaac walk in carrying a tray and smiling, "Oh, you're awake. Well, I made us breakfast."  
  
Ivan smiled because he had said 'us' and said, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this."  
  
Isaac laughed and said, "What are you talking about, I mean were going to have to live with each other now. So we have to take care of each other."  
  
Ivan felt his heart lift and asked, "R-really? You mean you and I together forever?"  
  
"I thought we said we wouldn't ever leave each other."  
  
We were strangers,  
  
On a crazy adventure,  
  
Never dreaming,  
  
How our dreams will come true,  
  
Now here we stand,  
  
Unafraid of the future,  
  
At the beginning with you,  
  
Ivan smiled giving a nod and gave an even bigger grin as his newly found love placed his breakfast on his lap. As Ivan was about to thank him Isaac stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Ivan laughed quickly chewing the piece and when he swallowed he asked, "So, Isaac, I was wondering if it would be wise to get our own place."  
  
Isaac nodded and said, "Of course, I mean you and me forever. Till the beginning and till the end."  
  
Both boys nodded and talked about future plans always doing something cute and making the other fall in love all over again.  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the story's true,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you,  
  
Ivan looked outside surprised they had been talking as long as they had, "Wow, Isaac, it's already noon. Wow, if I stay with you my life will just be utterly perfect."  
  
Isaac smiled and then said, "Ivan, when did you think you fell in love with me?"  
  
Ivan looked up and pondered, then said, "I guess it's when I first met you. I mean I had this weird feeling of trust, I also read your mind for another reason. To figure out who you were, and then the fact that you actually helped me when you had something much more important to do. Plus while we were fighting those bandits and one of them was about to stab me you took the hit. I mean I can't ever forget about that. That's one of the reasons I came back, I came back for you. I wanted to know you more. So when is it you fell for me?"  
  
Isaac smiled, "Well, your going to think my reason is weird. Well, remember when we arrived at Hamlet's house and you asked me if you changed so much. Well when I looked over you I felt so weird and that's when I knew. Not another time. That's when, when you asked me if you had changed all that much, I wanted to tell you right there but I was scared. I had to be sure."  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere,  
  
Unbelonging in the dark,  
  
Now I know my dream will live on,  
  
I've been waiting so long,  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart,  
  
Ivan chuckled and Isaac said, "See, I told you it was weird."  
  
"No it isn't. It makes me glad I asked you that question. It makes me feel glad I asked you that question."  
  
"I don't know it's just that everything you do makes me feel so happy. It makes me love you more. Every little thing you do is completely cute. Even things people would consider bad habits."  
  
Ivan nodded snuggling closer to him, "Same here. Every little thing you do is perfect."  
  
"There is nothing I do that's bad."  
  
"You drool."  
  
Isaac blushed at this but smiled as the young adept inched closer to him, "Isaac don't move, I feel so safe."  
  
"Don't worry Ivan, don't worry Ivan.  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
Life is a road,  
  
Now and forever,  
  
Wonderful journey,  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
  
I'll be there when the story's true,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you,  
  
Isaac awoke to see that it had finally gotten dark. He looked down to see Ivan was still clinging to him and he smiled, "I still wont move, don't worry Ivan, I still wont move."  
  
Isaac found that the journey he had taken to get here was wroth it, 'Maybe the journey made it even more romantic. It doesn't matter though. I'm with him and I don't ever want to change that. I'm with Ivan and no one will change that."  
  
With this thought he kissed him on the forehead and laid down to sleep again.  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep going on,  
  
Starting out on a journey,  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going,  
  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing,  
  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,  
  
With you,  
  
Authors Note: So, what did you guys think? Tell me in review. Oh, if you want an mp3 of this song ask me in the review and I'll e-mail you the link. Thanks! 


End file.
